


decaying

by smolstiel



Series: Wincest Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, celestial bodies and their metaphorical applications, i just love mentioning that demon blood don't i, to be completely fucking honest yes i'm a little obsessed with the idea of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: wincest + angsty pining sam and oblivious dean for the prompt, please?Crossposted from Tumblr.





	decaying

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean said, slugging him in the arm and turning that bright smile on him. God, it could be classified as a deadly weapon. “What’s got you so mopey lately? We’re fucked those sons of bitches up, they’re history, and so is fucking Ass County, USA!” 

“Getting out of that shit motel is definitely reason to celebrate,” Sam said. He managed to dredge up a semi-sincere smile, which was apparently enough for his brother, who just grinned and faced front again, turned up the music and put both hands on the wheel. 

Sam didn’t stop watching, he never could. Snuck glances across the diner booth when Dean licked the grease off his lips. Peeks of flesh when he bent over in the worn t-shirts he’d had for years and years. Knew his brother’s face well enough to discern each fleck of dirt from a freckle when they dug graves, and watched the ash collect in his lashes when they burnt the bodies. 

He watched Dean’s hands grip the wheel, the knuckles and the long fingers, and wondered. Not that he could ever do anything but wonder. 

There must be something wrong with him, deep inside, something twisted and broken beyond repair, to be thinking like this. To want something like this. Sometimes he thought he could feel it, something heavy and putrid in the pit of his stomach. It was rotting him from the inside out, and maybe one day that oily pitch would reach his soul. Would reach his eyes, and turn them black as night.

Dean was his _brother._

And by the time his brother was looking back, Sam had his gaze fixated elsewhere. Always did. Burning red with shame, hating himself, and terrified that Dean might find out, might hear him whimpering his name in his dreams. 

“Now that Ass County’s in the rearview,” Sam said, his voice impossibly steady, “what’s the plan?” 

Dean grinned, and Sam could hear it. “Pie,” he declared staunchly, and Sam’s heart ached at the honey in his voice. “Pie and beer and putting our feet up like we deserve, that’s what.” 

Sam didn’t deserve anything. “In that order?” he teased lightly, risking a look back. Dean was the sun, and he was helplessly caught in his orbit. 

His heart skipped a beat to see Dean grinning back. “In that order,” he confirmed with a wink, holding his gaze with strong, sweet affection for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. 

Dean was the sun, and Sam was going to go down in fucking flames.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super freakin proud of the title so I'm gonna straight up explain it – 
> 
> decaying orbit + sam is decaying inside 
> 
> see!!!! be proud of me!!!!! 
> 
> (it's 2am just ignore this)


End file.
